Cleansing sins
by Crazychick815
Summary: Draco observes his beloved angel in the rain. GD


_Cleansing sins_

Everything was dark outside and the only thing you could see was the rain falling in the starless night. Draco Malfoy sat in the bleachers of the Quidditch pitch. The reason you ask, well it is very simple he sat there so he could observe his fiery goddess.

Ginevra Molly Weasley was under the rain, with her auburn locks that fell like a cascade down her back, also framing her dainty face, which held her soft pink lips and her closed eyes. He could gladly seat there watching the flame that was never diminished, not even by the pouring rain.

It was a ritual of hers; she had done it for as long as they had been together and even since before, as she had told him once. At first he had not asked why, but with time the curiosity won over him. Her answer was that she went out in the rain so her sins would be washed away, so her problems could be forgotten to die and be reborn.

Many saw her and thought of her as perfect; that she was the epitome of what was pure and good. It had always been like that, a heavy burden placed there by the people around her. The same people she said hi to everyday with a smile, the same people that had shunned her for the chamber of Secrets. Every one of them judged her when the image they had created of her was broken. They punished her for forcing them to see who she really was, for not being what they wanted her to be.

And it hurt knowing that I am the one that tempts her to break the image. I am then one she comes to every night with her problems, with her secrets . . . And I openly let her in to my arms knowing that it is wrong but not caring. He had never told her he loved her mostly because Malfoys where not supposed to love.

He knew that touches and soft caresses in the dark where not enough, that they did not had the same cleansing effect as the rain. So he let her drag him outside every time it rained so she could be cleansed, so the broken pieces could be put back together and so when the sun came out and she was not in my arms she could face the world.

He has observed her for so long, but something clicked, something had made him realize what he wanted, and with that knowledge he walked over to his angel breaking her ritual.

'' Draco....'' The voice of his beloved rang around the Quidditch pitch sounding confused, surprised and even a little hopeful. He wanted to make this different; tonight he would give something he did not know he had.

'' Ginevra we need to talk.'' A look of confusion came to his angel face as Draco caressed her cheek.

'' Draco what's wrong? '' Now her voice was tinted with worry, at hearing this Draco took her in his embrace, his head in the crook of her neck and his hands at her waist.

'' Nothing Ginny, at least not anymore.'' With this he raised his head and kissed her. It was soft and held complete tenderness and an emotion that surprised Ginny.

'' Ginny I...am a sinner all the time and my biggest sin is you, but I don't care...'' Tears fell from Ginny's eyes as Draco's hands went to the side of her face '' You are my angel, one that has been tainted by me, and tonight I was going to leave you... because... I am not worthy of you. "Ginny made a move to protest but he put a finger on her lips silencing her.

"Let me finish. As I was saying I was planning to tell you it was over tonight. But then I realized that, Ginny I can't let you go. I Draco Lucius Malfoy love you Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you...'' At this last statement a smile grew in Draco's face while tears still fell in his angel's face.

'' I want to be the confessor of your sins, I want to be your temptation, and I want to catch you when you fall.'' There he had said everything he wanted to say or that at least he could express in words now it was up to her. Long silence came and dread began to grow in his heart as she let her head drop.

'' Draco I.... I love you too.'' When she said this, joy came over his face and he just had to kiss her again.'' Let's go in Draco.'' Ginny said smiling and Draco nodded, also noticing that it had stopped raining, sins had been cleansed and a new path with his angel was there.


End file.
